starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Vodo-Siosk Baas
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Krevas | master = | padawans = Meerdere | sithmaster = | sithapprentice = | sterfte = 3.996 BBY | rang = Jedi Master | sithrang = | bijnaam = | functie = Jedi Watchman | combatform = | species = Krevaaki | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = Quarterstaff | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jedi Order }} Vodo-Siosk Baas was een Krevaaki Jedi Master die tijdens de Old Republic leefde en een van de meest gerespecteerde Jedi was uit zijn tijd. Biografie Master Baas was een van de meest wijze Jedi Masters, historici en een van de Jedi die geen Lightsaber hanteerde maar een speciale quarterstaff. Toch was Baas een specialist in het maken van een Lightsaber. Zo kon hij een Lightsaber in enkele dagen tijd afwerken. Veel van Baas’ wijsheid werd opgeslagen in het Tedryn Holocron. Vodo-Siosk Baas werd de Jedi Watchman van Dantooine waar hij verschillende Padawans opleidde tot Jedi Knights. Dace Diath, Shoaneb Culu en Qrrrl Toq behoorden tot een eerste reeks Padawans waaraan hij lesgaf. Ook de beloftevolle Jedi Nomi Sunrider werd kort door Master Baas opgeleid. Baas spendeerde ook tijd op Ossus dat destijds het centrum van de Jedi Order was. Na de Beast Wars op Onderon dreigde een schaduw over het universum te vallen door de opkomst van de Dark Side. Vodo-Siosk Baas leidde ondertussen Krynda Draay op en op Dantooine kreeg hij opnieuw drie Padawans onder zijn hoede. De Cathar Sylvar en Crado en de mens Exar Kun. Kun was de jongste van de Padawans en toonde een bijzonder groot potentieel. Master Baas voelde echter een duisternis in Kun die hij niet kon plaatsen. In een oefenduel hakte Kun de staf van Baas in twee stukken, wat indiceerde dat Kun een duisternis in zich had. Exar Kun werd meer en meer ongeduldig, zeker toen Vodo-Siosk Baas weigerde om hem meer over de Sith te vertellen. Nadat Kun Dantooine had verlaten, doorstond hij helse pijn op Korriban die resoneerde in de Force tot bij Master Baas. Vodo-Siosk Baas probeerde om Kun te helpen met de Force, maar nadat hij te maken kreeg met de geest van Freedon Nadd moest hij de hulp opgeven. Het verlies van Exar aan de Sith en de Dark Side was een zware klap, maar gaf Master Baas een inzicht in de Force en het evenwicht ervan. Baas waarschuwde Nomi Sunrider en Cay Qel-Droma toen ze Ulic Qel-Droma wilden gaan redden uit de klauwen van de Krath. Hij zei dat de Dark Side definitief was en dat terugkeren onmogelijk was. Vodo-Siosk Baas bleek gelijk te krijgen, want toen de Great Sith War was uitgebroken, leidde Ulic een aanval op Coruscant met de Mandalorians en de Krath. Ulic werd gevangen genomen door Baas en Nomi Sunrider. Later moest Qel-Droma terechtstaan voor zijn wandaden, maar zijn proces werd onderbroken door de tussenkomst van Exar Kun. Kun confronteerde zijn voormalige meester en versloeg hem nu definitief in een duel. Na zijn dood liet Krynda Draay een standbeeld van de Krevaaki bouwen in het Draay Estate om haar Master te eren. Bron *Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising *Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith *Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Tales of the Jedi Companion *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Krevaaki category:Jedi Masters category:Jedi Watchmen